Services Rendered
by Miaka Kennyuuki
Summary: Part I of the Slytherin Underground Arc. Slytherin has taking over Hogwarts and Harry Potter won't take this lying down! He got more than he bargained for in the Room of Requirement one night...major slash
1. Services Rendered

Hola, mi amigos. Today is Sept 5, 2004, and Florida has just been his by hurricane Frances. I have no internet, but I do have power, so I am writing this out of complete and utter boredom. Enjoy!  
  
Miaka  
  
P.S. This will be my first slash smut scene, so bear with me.  
  
Title: Services Rendered (Part I of the Slytherin Underground Arc)  
Category: Harry Potter Genre: Romance/General Rating: NC-17 Pairing: Harry/Draco Warnings: Man sex, baby! Also, implied establishment of prostitution empire at Hogwarts.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. None of us do. Is a disclaimer really necessary?  
Summary: Slytherin has taking over Hogwarts and Harry Potter won't take this lying down! He got more than he bargained for in the Room of Requirement one night...major slash  
  
Services Rendered  
  
The halls were dark, shadowed and quiet, just as they were every night. Just as they'd been since Harry's first year. Despite this knowledge, Gryffindor's Golden Boy still felt unnerved. Something about tonight made him uneasy. He didn't know what, but it was out there somewhere in the maze of Hogwarts' corridors.  
  
Harry walked faster, his psyche making him unnecessarily paranoid. Or was he? Slytherins did reside at this school. Virtually anything could happen to him. And Harry knew first hand some of the things Slytherins got away with. If only Dumbledore knew...  
  
But he didn't. The old codger turned a blind eye to anything they did. He might favor the Gryffindors, but he ignored the Slytherins. And they used that to their advantage. With an oblivious Dumbledore, and Severus Snape at their back, they ruled Hogwarts. Dennis Creevey had disappeared several days ago and everyone was still too scared to notify his parents. Even Colin.  
  
And rumor had it that the Slytherins had their own Underground Ring situated all over the school. Peddling drugs, sex and 'disappearances.' That was why Harry was out of bed afterhours, with no Prefect's badge to back him up. Not that it would do much good. Slytherins were above the Prefects. Ron and Hermione were Prefects and they didn't dare assist Harry in discovering anything. They lived longer that way.  
  
But Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived, and he'd be damned if some slimy Slytherins took over his life! He wouldn't take this lying down, no sirree! Hogwarts was his school too, and it was time to take it back!  
  
As these grandiose thoughts floated through Harry's head, he hadn't realized that his feet brought his back tot he 7th floor near the Gryffindor dorms. In fact, he was in the hallway of the Room of Requirement. An idea popped into Harry's head. The Room gave you waht you want, right? He could try to get it to give him a guilty, subdued Slytherin!  
  
Grinning and mentally patting himself on the back, Harry began pacing, thinkinh really hard about a guilty, repentant, bound Slytherin. As the initial three passes back and forth were completed, a large oak door appeared.  
  
"Yes!" Harry whispered. He reached for the handle, throughts of glory and finally giving the Slytherins their comeuppance flashed through his mind. But before his hand even touched the door knob, the door flew open and two large hands grabbed him and dragged him inside. He was flung to the middle of the room, and before he could identify his assailant, the oak door slammed, signalling their departure.  
  
"STATE YOUR NAME," a loud voice echoed in the Room. So startled he couldn't stop himself, Harry obeyed. The voice vanished and a light seemed to switch on over a bed in the corner of the Room. When Harry say the bed, he gasped. There, lying in all his naked glory, was Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin. The Slytherin Prince was bound to the bed, his unbound white blond hair falling into pleading blue grey eyes. Harry stared. And Draco spoke.  
  
WARNING!!! ANYONE WITH A PROBLEM WITH MALE/MALE SEX, STOP READING NOW. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE. AFTER THIS SEGMENT, IF YOU WISH, YOU MAY CONTINUE. THIS FIC DOES HAVE A SMALL PLOT THAT WILL LEAD INTO THE OTHER FICS. THANK YOU!!!  
  
"Please, Harry," he begged, his eyes wide and earnest. "I'm sorry..." Here he trailed off, as if unsure. Harry continued to stare. What the hell was this? He'd asked specifically for a guilty, repetant, bound Slytherin...OH.  
  
On the bed, Draco squirmed, showimng more of his milk white body to his observer. The light shimmered in his hair, slid down the arch of his collar bone, flooded his toned chest, caressed his lightly muscled arms, illuminated his long legs...and left his most private parts in shadow. Draco's arms were bound over his head, tied tightly to the headboard with magical rope. His legs were spread, one foot tied to each lower pole. The black, silken sheets caressed Draco's body and only added to the already unbearably indecent scene. Harry trembled.  
  
"Harry, please..." Draco whispered, shifting slightly so that the muscles in his body grew taunt. Harry stopped breathing. "Please..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Draco's breathy confession went straight to Harry's groin, making him suck in much needed air. These feelings...what are they?  
  
The blond Adonis on the bed shifted once more, his muscles rippling. This time the light fell on the part of Draco's body that had previously been shadowed. Draco's cherry red lips parted as he sucked in a slow breath. Then he turned smoldering eyes on Harry, now the color of a brewing storm. "I've been a bad boy, Harry..." he whispered.  
  
Harry was panting now, confused. What was this feeling, and why was he feeling it for his worst enemy? Why was Draco Malfoy tied to a bed, moaning his name? Who was the voice? And why wasn't Harry running away?  
  
A breathy gasp came from the bed, and Harry's attention flew back to it. Draco was arched up out of the bed, his head thrown back, lips slightly parted. He slowly lay back down and looked at Harry with eyes dark with passion. "Come closer, Harry," he said, watching the green eyed boy's every move. Harry came. "Release me, Harry," he breathed. Unsure of what he was doing, Harry obeyed, reaching toward the rope binding Draco's legs. He untied one leg, and then the other, and prepared to back away. Before he could, both legs came up and wrapped around Harry's waist. He froze.  
  
"M-Malfoy?" Harry stammered, speaking for the first time since he'd seen Draco Malfoy tied to the bed. He shuddered at the hungry look in the blond Slytherin's eyes. Draco's legs tugged him closer until the raven-haired Gryffindor lay almost on top of Draco.  
  
"Take me, Harry," Draco whispered, leaning forward to breathe the sentence across Harry's face.  
  
And whaddya know, he did.  
  
(A/N: Just kidding. But seriously, anyone who isn't into slash (how the fuck did you click on this anyway?!) or completely gratuitous boy sex, leave now. )  
  
MAJOR SLASHINESS BEGINS  
  
Harry froze, staring into his rival's face. This couldn't be happening. It was just too...  
  
{Good to be true?}  
  
What?! No! Too weird! It's too weird!  
  
{Suuuure. And Draco Malfoy is a cold fish during sex.}  
  
How the fuck would I know what Malfoy is like during sex?!  
  
{You don't. But you could if you'd quit talking to me.}  
  
You? Who are you?  
  
{I'm your...aw, fuck it! How the fuck can you be talking to me when Draco Malfoy, Sex God of Slytherin, is currently lying on a bed, tied up, mind you, begging you to take him?! Go the fuck away and enjoy yourself!}  
  
Whatever voice had interrupted left swiftly, leaving Harry to contend with an incredibly horny Malfoy. Looking down at the blond, Harry had to admit that his inner voice had a point. Maybe he should just forget about the consequences and enjoy himself. Malfoy was certainly willing.  
  
{Attaboy!}  
  
Harry ignored that. He scanned the lithe body beneath him. Up close Malfoy made Harry's heart race faster than before, and his libido scream "Hallelujah!" The sleek curves and gentle dips of Malfoy's body, previously unnoticed the past 5 years, suddenly shown with stark contrast.  
  
"Harry..." Draco groaned, shifting under Harry and thrusting his hips upward. Harry gasped and thrust down, meeting every motion Draco made with one of his own. The two boys gasped and panted together, misting the cool air between them. Harry suddenly froze, remembering where he was, who he was with.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Lean closer, Harry," he snapped. Shocked by the sudden change in tone, Harry obeyed. As soon as his face was close enough Draco captured Harry's lips with his own. Harry gasped and Draco's tongue swept in, quickly mapping every crevice of Harry's mouth. It didn't take long for Harry to groan and surrender.  
  
Pushing against Draco's tongue, Harry took over the kiss, thrusting his slick muscle in and out of Draco's mouth in a parody of the act his body subconsciously begged for. The moans Draco emitted had Harry trembling all over again. Finally air became an issue and the two teens broke apart.  
  
"Malfoy, wha.." Harry began. His question was cut off by a pair of petal soft lips. Any notion of speech flew right out of Harry's head and was replaced with a strong inclination to have his way with the boy beneath him. Draco's gasped command of "Fuck me, Harry," didn't help his resistance at all.  
  
My pleasureSince Draco was already starkers, he figured some of his clothes should go. Harry sat up and pulled off his school robes, then quickly untied his Gryffindor tie and pulled off his grey uniform vest. His white uniform shirt remained, a few buttons undone at the throat. He reached forward to untie Draco's hands.  
  
"No," Draco said, shaking his head. A lock of his loose, white blond hair fell into his lust darkened eyes and fluttered against his flushed porcelain cheeks. Harry merely shrugged and leaned down for another kiss. Draco obliged him readily, immediately allowing access into the warm cavern of his mouth.  
  
If someone had told me I would be doing this with Malfoy Harry thought, as he reached down and wiggled out of his black slacks and shoes, lips still attached to Malfoy's. I would have told them they'd been enhaling too much of Trelawney's special herbs.Harry pulled the white shirt off and reached for his Slytherin green boxers.  
  
Finally Harry was just as naked as Draco. Skin lay flush on skin and the feeling was unlike anything Harry had ever felt. He shivered once more before taking Draco's lips again. He slowly released them, realising he didn't know where to take it from here. Draco seemed to sense his confusion, because he closed his storm grey eyes and a moment later a small parchment appear in front of Harry. On the parchment were clear instructions and spells, mostly in picture form. Harry blushed.  
  
Now understanding what he was meant to do, Harry took out his wand and pointed it at his hand. Whispering the lubrication spell, he threw his wand to the side then looked uncertainly at his hand. Draco thrust impatiently against him, and Harry forced himself to pay attention. Following the pictures, he slowly brought his slick hand down to Draco's entrance. Tracing the puckered hole slowly, he tried to remember the parchment's suggestion. A light bulb went on in his head and his free hand grasped Draco's erection quite suddenly.  
  
Draco let out a moan that was close to a scream when Harry did that. Startled, Harry let go and Draco growled. Harry hurried resumed his position, wondering how much more he could screw this up. Moving on to the next step, he pushed one of his slick fingers slowly into Draco. The blond tensed, and Harry froze.  
  
"Keep going, Potter," Draco muttered, his face scrunched in concentration. Remembering that he had to keep Draco relaxed, Harry began stroking Draco's erection while his finger began to move slowly in and out of the blond. Soon Draco was moaning continuously and Harry had added another finger. His fingers were moving in and out of the blond with no problems.  
  
"More, Harry!" Draco yelled, thrusting down on the two fingers inside him. Harry obeyed, adding one more finger as he continued to stroke the blond Slytherin. After about a minute, Draco stilled. Harry looked up from his task in confusion. "Now, Harry," Draco whispered to the Gryffindor. Harry's eyes widened. This was the real defining moment. Would he be good enough?  
  
Trying to push such thoughts from his head, Harry positioned himself at Draco's entrance. He thrust in quickly, before he lost his nerve. Draco screamed, and Harry freaked, about to pull out. Draco's legs wrapped tighter around him. "No," the blond gasped. "More." Harry complied, pulling out and pushing slowly back in. Draco shuddered under him. Harry repeated the action, his eyes almost rolling back in his head at the feel of being inside the Slytherin.  
  
"Faster," Draco groaned. Nodding, Harry sped up his movements quickly. Soon he was a blur of movement and pleasured grunts, while Draco was one continuous moan. "Harder!" the blond panted. Harry began trusting harder into the lithe body beneath him, managing to his that one spot described on the parchment as "the pleasure nub." Draco screamed and thrust up to meet Harry. Harry continued to thrust faster, harder and deeper, managing to hit that spot more often than not. Draco captured his lips again and the too devoured each other. Harry shifted and changed his angle, hitting the spot every time now.  
  
Draco tore his mouth from Harry's and began begging the Boy-Who-Lived to "fuck him into the mattress." This confused Harry, who'd assumed he was already doing that. He quickly forgot about that when Draco lost the ability to speak and could only pant loudly and gasp occasionally. Harry could feel something building inside him, something he knew he soon wouldn't be able to control. Draco was using his legs to push him deeper, and Harry complied.  
  
His climax snuck up on him, and he exploded in a bright flash of lights and startling emotion. Draco followed a split second later, arching into Harry, his tight channel squeezing what was left of Harry's climax from him. Gasping, Harry collapsed on the blond.  
  
SMUT ENDED!!!!  
  
The pair lay panting in the bed, coming down from an amazing high. Harry was in shock. After all, his first time had been with his arch enemy. What ever happened to bringing the Slytherin empire down?  
  
Before he could think much more, the door to the Room of Requirement opened and someone he thought he'd never see again came through. It was Dennis Creevey, Colin Creevey's younger brother. "Dennis? Is that you?" Harry asked in disbelief. Dennis merely smiled.  
  
"Get dress, Harry. You have to sign some stuff," he said, before bowing to Draco. "Good evening, milord. I trust you had a good night?"  
  
"Better than I expected, Creevey," Draco said, rising and also beginning to dress. "That reminds me, Potter. Meet the Court Scribe of Slytherin, Dennis Creevey."  
  
"Er...hi?" Harry said, shrugging on his school robes, confused.  
  
"Okay, Harry," Dennis said, holding out a piece of parchment. "I need you to sign here and here." Harry obeyed, not noticing that the quill he used drew his blood to write with. "Milord, you have to sign here, here and here. Thank you." Dennis signed his name at the bottom and rolled up the parchment. "Thank you for partaking of the pleasures of the Room of Requirement. We hope to see you again. Have a nice night. Here is a copy of the contract." Bowing, Dennis left. Confused, Harry turned to Draco, who was slipping on some tight black robes. The blond turned to him and smiled.  
  
"I had a great time, Potter. I really do hope we meet again," he said, winking. "Take care." Draco grabbed him, kissed him deeply, and waltzed out of the Room. Shaken, Harry opened the contract he was given.  
  
I, Harry Potter, have partaken of the pleasures of Draco Malfoy and enjoyed them immensely. I solemnly swear never to breathe a word of this encounter to anyone unless Draco Malfoy's permission is granted. Bound in mind, sealed by blood, so mote it be.  
  
Witnessed by Dennis Creevey, Court Scribe.  
  
P.S. Better file this under "Services Rendered" Potter. Draco Malfoy  
  
THE END...UNTIL NEXT TIME  
  
So, what do you think? I plan on making this a sequel called the Slytherin Underground Arc. The next one will have established H/D, and Blaise and Neville will be the victims this time. Review, luvs! 


	2. Above and Below, Part 1

Yo, homeskillet, biscuit, niggeroni. Today is not a good day. Ha ha, bet you thought I'd say the date. This is my gift to you since everything else ain't going anywhere. Also, I have discovered that all my friends are closet perverts, and want the next chapter. Enjoy the fruits of their perversion.

Miaka

Title: Above and Below (Part II of the Slytherin Underground Arc)

Category: Harry Potter

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: established Harry/Draco, Neville/Blaise

Warnings: Man sex, baby! Also, implied establishment of prostitution empire at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. None of us do. Is a disclaimer really necessary?

Summary: Harry has been disappearing at night and Neville wants to know where he goes...

**Above and Below...**

Neville Longbottom was a boy who kept to himself. The only thing remarkable about him was his gift with plants and his infamous ability to blow up cauldrons. Aside from that he was a fairly normal, fairly unobtrusive boy.

But Gryffindor curiousity won over any shyness Neville felt. After all, it wasn't everyday Harry Potter snuck out of the Gryffindor dorms to go off somewhere for long hours, before coming back with a silly grin on his face and red marks all over his neck.

That night, Harry had left one hour before his usual time, around 1 am, and he didn't even bother with his invisibility cloak. Neville saw this as his perfect chance and snatched the cloak and followed Harry. The pair stopped in front of the portrait that was the entrance to the Slytherin commons. Neville stared in disbelief as Harry said the password and walked into the den of snakes, the place rumored to have the largest Underground market at Hogwarts. The Slytherins were the rulers here.

Neville hurried in after Harry, almost being hit by the closing portrait. After getting his bearings, he turned around and had to stifle a gasp at what he saw. There, hugging Harry Potter, was Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin. Oh Merlin, they were kissing-and quite passionately at that!

The two "enemies" looked like a match set together, darkness and light, good and evil. Harry wore a tight black wife beater and even tighter blue jeans. The shirt revealed toned muscles only the Gryffindor Quidditch team had ever seen. Harry's tanned skin contrasted and complimented Malfoy's pale complexion. Malfoy had on a set of pure white robes that hung open to reveal a white silk shirt and black slacks. They looked like fallen angels.

"I missed you, Dray," Harry murmured against Malfoy's lips. Malfoy gave him a small, sultry smile.

"You saw me last night, love," he said, smirking.

"I know," Harry said, wrapping his arms tightly around Malfoy. "But I still missed _you_." At the emphasis, Harry ran his hand across Malfoy's crotch. Neville choked.

Malfoy's smirk widened. "I missed _you_, too," he said, sliding a hand under Harry's shirt. Harry gasped and leaned into Malfoy.

"Since we both missed each other, how about we get a little quality time in before tonight's proceedings?" He murmured.

"All right. Blaise will be here in five minutes. Let's see what you've got, Wonder Boy," Malfoy purred, running a hand through Harry's tousled black hair.

**SAME WARNING AS LAST TIME, FOLKS. BOY SEX AHEAD. USE YOUR BEST JUDGEMENT AND CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN PERIL.**

Harry dropped to his knees and immediately began undoing Malfoy's belt. Pulling the zipper down with his teeth, he revealed silky, green boxers the color of Harry's eyes. Neville gulped but couldn't turn away. He was frozen.

Harry pulled out Malfoy's hard cock and immediately wrapped his full lips around it. Malfoy let out a soft moan and Harry pulled back. Malfoy growled.

"Not good enough, love," Harry said, smirking. "I want to hear you."

"But the other Slytherins-" Malfoy began.

"Won't care. And if they do, they better remember who they're fucking dealing with," Harry growled. "Now make some noise, lover." Before Malfoy could say anything else, Harry engulfed him to the hilt, ripping a loud, strangled moan from his perfect, red lips. "That's good, love," Harry murmured around Malfoy's cock, throwing the blond into convulsions of pleasure.

"H-Harry," Malfoy moaned, his hands buried in Harry's thick, black hair.

"You like that, huh?" Harry said, then he hummed loudly, forcing Malfoy toward an explosive orgasm.

"Oh-_OH HARRY_!" Malfoy almost screamed, thrusting forward once and coming deep in Harry's throat. Harry just purred and drank it in, and when Malfoy was done, he zipped him up and straightened his robes.

**THE MAN SEX IS FINISHED :GRIN:**

Malfoy pulled him up and into a deep, air-robbing kiss, one hand buried in Harry's hair, the other on Harry's ass, squeezing. "Mmm. You never disappoint, Wonder Boy," Malfoy whispered, before shoving his tongue down Harry's throat.

"Now, now, boys. Not in the common room," said a cheery new voice. Neville turned toward the stairs to the boys' dorm and froze, again. There, coming down the last step, was Blaise Zabini, the hottest Italian playboy in Slytherin, and third hottest boy in Hogwarts, next to Harry and Draco of course. (No one was sure who was first-I mean, could _you_ choose?)

"You know we can't help ourselves, Blaise," Harry said, walking up to the dark-haired boy and giving him a short, French kiss. Malfoy did the same. What the hell is up with these Slytherins, Neville wondered.

"No problem, boys. Draco's cries..._stimulated_ a few of our clients. Tonight has been a good night," Blaise said. He linked arms with the two boys. "Ready to go corrupt a Hufflepuff party?"

"Must we?" Malfoy whined.

"We must. It's the only place my client will meet me," Blaise said, pouting.

"Is it a Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"Not sure. I don't think so. Could be anyone, really," Blaise answered. "I'm just hoping it isn't Pansy again. I know we don't turn away paying customers, but the first time was one time too many."

"I hear you. My first client was Pansy. I'm surprised I could move on relatively unscarred," Malfoy said.

"Maybe not unscarred," Harry said. "You have some pretty interesting kinks now."

"You'd think so," Blaise said, laughing. "Anyway, we must be going. The request said 2am." Blaise pulled the two boys out the common room portrait, so close to Neville that they almost crashed into each other. Blaise and the others continued on, oblivious of the shocked yet curious boy.

They eventually reached the Hufflepuff common room portrait, which Blaise seduced into letting him in, never mind that it was the picture of a plump old man. The three boys and invisible tag-along entered to find the party in full swing. Literally. The Hufflepuff's were swing dancing. Draco grimaced.

"Blaisie, is it okay if we liven up these 'Puffs? I don't think I can bear it like this," he whined. Harry came in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Go ahead, Dragon. I'll need mood music eventually," Blaise responded. "Enjoy yourself. I'm gonna go wait for my client."

"All right, B. Don't have too much fun. You might get attached," Draco laughed.

"Like you did?" Blaise shot back, swaggering up the stairs to the boys' dorms.

Harry and Draco just grinned. Neville watched as they moved into the center of the Hufflepuffs, shocking several who hadn't realized they were in the common room. Draco pulled off his white robe, revealing his slim form, and banished it back to Slytherin house. The white silk shirt he wore clung to every muscle, causing several male and female Huffs to swoon.

Harry pulled out his wand and waved it once, changing the Golden 20's music to a popular dance hall song, "Turn Me On" by Kevin Lyttle. Pulling Draco flush against his body, they began to move.

Neville gasped right along with the Hufflepuffs. Who knew Harry could dance like that! Gryffindor's supposed Golden Boy was currently behind Draco, hands on the Slytherin's hips, grinding sensually into his ass. The song hit a lull and Harry's hands became wild things, dragging from Draco's hips to his chest, then neck, then a return journey, so far down he was grabbing _him_.

_SO LET ME HOLD YOU_

_GIRL CARESS MY BODY_

_YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU_

_-TURN ME ON_

_-TURN ME ON..._

The music flowed as Draco slithered behind Harry and became a cat, rubbing against Harry's back with abandon. Harry let out a loud moan and it seemed to spur Draco on.

_LET ME JAM YOU_

_GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME_

_YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU _

_-TURN ME ON_

_-TURN ME ON..._

The two boys ceased to be Harry and Draco and became a sensuous mass of wandering hands, tangled legs and breathy moans. Harry whispered along to the song as he licked the shell of Draco's ear.

_HUG ME HUG ME_

_KISS ME KISS ME_

_HUG ME HUG ME_

_KISS AND CARESS ME_

"Mmm," Draco moaned, leaning into Harry. "Better change the song, baby. Blaise will be starting soon." Harry nodded, waving his wand so the song slipped easily into another steamy song. Both boys turned to each other and exchanged a long, hot kiss. "Harry?" Draco murmured.

"Hm, love?" Harry answered, around Draco's tongue.

"We need to talk." Harry froze. He'd grown up a Muggle and had seen enough movies to know what that meant. His heart seized up and he paled.

"Wha-what about?" he whispered, pulling away from the kiss.

"Let's do it back at the dorms. These 'Puffs don't need to witness this," Draco said. Harry nodded, and the two left the common room, raunchy music still playing.

NOTE: Discussion between Harry and Draco continued in Above and Below Interlude.

Neville tried to rid himself of the vision that had been Harry and Draco, and failed miserably. He needed a lie down. No one seemed to be in the Hufflepuff dorms since the party started. Maybe he'd go there.

Gathering the cloak around him, Neville headed into the dorms. It was a long corridor with seperate rooms, which was a surprise. He'd thought all the Hufflepuffs liked to be together. Shrugging, he picked a random door and entered the room.

It was pitch back inside, and Neville didn't have his wand. He took off the invisibility cloak and moved forward into the room, feeling around for the light. He stumbled over something and fell onto what he figured was the bed. But why was it warm and a bit bony?

"Finally came, did you?" purred a familiar voice. Neville froze. "Why don't you put on a light, love? Or do you like it in the dark? I can deal with that." The form beneath Neville shifted and the poor Gryffindor jumped as arms snaked around his neck. "Ready, baby?"

Neville was speechless. Here he was, lying on top of who he believed was Blaise Zabini, in a dark Hufflepuff dormitory room. Who would have thought?

"You want me to do all the work, baby? No problem," purred Blaise. Suddenly, Neville felt something wet trace his ear. He squeaked. Blaise Zabini was tracing his ear with his tongue. No one in the Tower would believe this. "Relax, love. I'll take care of you," Blaise murmured.

* * *

END! J/K. But seriously, to be continued in Above and Below, Part 2.

Also, look out for the Above and Below Interlude, where Draco tells Harry something very important!

Well, my friend Koneko-chan16 is reading the first chapter of this now, so this chapter was for you, Koneko-chan!


End file.
